


One Last Kiss

by TheMortalWriter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post-Christmas, i didnt know what to tag, its just a whole round cute situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMortalWriter/pseuds/TheMortalWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the New Year rolls in, Will has some objections to Hannibal's actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fic! I wanted to try the domestic/fluffy side of their relationship. So, here it is - enjoy!

Watching Hannibal take the first of the Christmas decorations down left Will with a sad frown. Never having really had much of a reason to put up his own, he was sad to see them be re-boxed a mere few weeks after they had just been assembled.

"Will, darling, don't pout. They'll be out again next year." Hannibal cooed with his accent thick from the sweet delicacies and wines of the season. Will, registering his words, stuck out his bottom lip a fraction further and put his glass down, bringing his knees up underneath him.

"I just don't see why we can't have them out for just a little bit longer? The New Year has only just begun, and technically, Christmas isn't actually over yet." 

Will drew his chin up and looked at his partner in a matter-of-fact way. Stepping down from the ledge, Hannibal carefully kept his footing and smoothed his sweater back down. Will liked seeing him like this. It wasn't often that the alluringly dressed man actually dressed down and he revelled in the atmosphere of a homely environment. The whiskey mixing with the soft glow of the fire caused Will's cheeks to flourish with a brush of pink and he smiled to himself. Hannibal approached the seated man with a hand behind his back and proceeded to kneel when he found himself in front of him. He slipped his free hand through Will's hair and up the side of his cheek, running the pad of his thumb over the presence of stubble. So relaxed in the moment, Will allowed himself to close his eyes and feel the love pouring from the man in front of him. Feeling the warmth radiating from Hannibal as he approached his face, he tilted his head and leant in for what felt like their first kiss all over again. It was a soft, gentle kiss, lasting a mere few seconds but serving its purpose. Will was reminded of the love he felt for Hannibal and the love that was reciprocated. Hannibal slowly drew back, reluctant to leave the warm lips of his lover. He smiled as he watched Will find himself and slowly blink open his eyes. When he did, Hannibal lifted his own just a few inches above them and waited for Will to follow suit.

"You're such a romantic." Will mused, whilst laughing happily.

"What can I say? Only for you, my love." Hannibal replied whilst gracefully dropping the mistletoe to the floor, as Will brought him in to a warm, consuming embrace from which neither of the pair wanted to leave. He turned his face in, towards Hannibal's neck and nuzzled him with his nose.

"I bet you're wishing we could keep the decorations up for longer now." Will chided playfully. Hannibal just laughed and took Will's hand, placing a soft kiss atop it.

"I would wait for another 364 days just to have you kiss me again."

"Hmm, maybe you won't have to..if you're lucky." Will smirked and just as he finished his sentence Hannibal took him by the shoulders and brought him in to a deep, passionate kiss.

The Christmas decorations would have to wait until morning.  



End file.
